Glimmer of Sunlight
by rosannahstar
Summary: Neverland is dying... The once beautiful world is fading to darkness and Peter Pan fears there is nothing he can do to stop it. However, with the help of friends old and new can he save Neverland before it's too late.


**Discaimer: I do not own Peter Pan and the song frozen belongs to Within Temptation. **

**Authors note: This is a new story and an idea that I couldn't get out of my mind so I decided to try it. I don't know how it's going to go yet so I'd appreciate any feedback you can give me. Please enjoy. **

Eyes transfixed on the sight in front of her, she stood in a sort of trance that she couldn't quite shake. She stared as the petals wilted off the flowers simultaneously and crumbled to dust and ash before they hit the ground. The sparkles of light that decorated the night sky and the air around them were now dimming. It was as if the darkness was draining out what little life the stars had left in them and leaving them as merely empty shells. The rain had stilled and the wind had stopped blowing. Suddenly it was as if all essences of life had fled the once vibrantly coloured dreamland which so many had learned to call their home. Eventually, even with her enhanced eyesight and the strong will to cling onto any sign of light in the dying world, she began to see nothing but darkness… She missed the comfort of the sunlight very much. She missed the happy spell that would overcome her senses when the wind hit her skin and made it sparkle brilliantly in the sunlight. But she missed the feeling of company more than anything else. She felt very alone. Hugging her almost translucent-pale arms to her sides, she shivered with a sudden cold that seems to rise out of the earth around her and cling to her skin. She felt like everything was dead. As if everything was stiff and frozen as if the world itself had passed on. Truly she understood that she wasn't alone and that there were still many creatures still living and breathing, abandoned in the darkness possibly as scared and alone as she felt. But still she couldn't hide the uneasy feeling that overcame her body…

_**I can't feel my senses. I just feel the cold. All colours seem to fade away. I can't reach my soul…**_

After a short amount of time had passed, tired of standing still, she peered in front of her into the distance. She searched for a light in the seemingly impenetrable darkness but just when she began to feel a wave hopelessness come crashing down on her she saw something flicker in the distance. As she focused she realised there was a pair of blinking lights a distance away from her like the eyes of a cat in the dark. Unlike the eyes of a cat however, the lights were hard and stiff and she couldn't sense any trace of light emitting from their depths. As unnerving as they were she found herself staring at them as if they were her lifeline and the only thing linking her to what was left of the world she loved so desperately and hopelessly. The only world that she'd ever known…

Thinking back to happier times was becoming a harder and harder task. She tried to focus on the fun memories filled with merriment and laughter but as her mind drew closer to them they seemed to disappear into smoke and float away. She continued her desperate search for comfort in these memories but soon she could think of nothing except the memories of emptiness. The sad memories. Feelings of dread, anger, abandonment and betrayal flashed through her mind like a dagger, leaving her frail form gasping for breath.

Looking into the eyes of whatever creature was in front of her was becoming scary and painful. It was beginning to move ominously towards her but its steps made no noise on the dead earth. The glare of light intensified as it drew closer but she found she could not look away from the terrible yet stunning white light. Instead of anchoring her to the world it seemed to now be dragging her somewhere that she couldn't help feeling that she would never return from. Hypnotised by the sheer terror of her situation she slowly dragged herself to her feet and stumbled forward as if drunk. She dragged her wings along with her as if they were merely dead weight. Unable to use them anymore it made her steps clumsy and every single one seemed to drain her of what little energy she had left in her quivering, fragile body.

_**I would stop running. If I knew there was a chance. It tears me apart, to sacrifice it all. But I'm forced to let go.**_

The creature was drawing closer and closer with every step that she took and she tried to pull back. She even tried to push it away. She had a horrible feeling that this creature would be her undoing and that it would mark the end of her existence in this world and in any other. Tears slid from her eyes and as they hit the ground they splintered as if they were shards of broken glass but even they faded into the dull, night sky. All traces of her would soon be gone and eventually the memories of this once great world would fade along with her. She remembered when she first met him. When she first peered into his eyes as she awoke from her long sleep and saw his exited face above hers. It was the only happy memory she had the energy to muster and even the thrill of that memory was short live as that memory was also tainted. As the memory of his grinning, happy face was suddenly blocked by another image of him crying and alone. It was the future she'd never wanted for him, but it was also the future she feared he would receive. The awful thought that such a pure and innocent spirit might be broken down but despair and fear. She'd wanted to spend the rest of her existence with him but now she feared that the time they'd tried to cherish had been taken for granted and in a way wasted. She wished that they'd had more time in a world where growing old was never an issue.

_**You won't forgive me. But I know you'll be alright. It tears me apart that you will never know but I have to let go.**_

Blinking madly to try and make the light disappear she tried to force herself to stop moving and drag her body backwards with as much energy as she had left. But it soon came to her attention that she didn't have enough energy left to continue her struggle. Slowly and reluctantly she relaxed and allowed her exhausted body to give up fighting. But as she did so it was as if the world suddenly came into focus. It was as if every single speck of dust in the dying world had begun to make perfect sense. Once beautiful, the world was dimming and would soon be no more. Resigned to the truth she willingly allowed herself to be pulled towards her fate and to her doom. Completely drained she collapsed to her knees in front of the creature's bright and hungry eyes, now hovering directly above her. Using her eyelashes to blink away the remnants of her tears fiercely she remained motionless on the grown staring intently into the light that the eyes of creature created in the darkness. She was sure that her end was coming first…

_**Everything will slip away. Shattered pieces will remain, when memories fade into emptiness. Only time will tell its tale, if it all has been in vain…**_

Then as if it suddenly sensed her acceptance the creature moved forward slowly and tauntingly, its eyes glinting dangerously. She still couldn't see it but the feeling of a presence she couldn't name swept over her and she shivered. Was she really going to die feeling so much fear? She didn't want him to come to her rescue because she understood that he probably would never forgive her, but she still wished he was there with her. Even if the thought was selfish she didn't want to be alone.

After a brief pause however all tension was broken and everything sprung into motion. She felt something tugging at her hair with a mercilessly tight grip and in her shock she felt her head snap back with it. Momentarily disoriented she fell to the ground only to feel something yank both her wings backwards viciously, lifting her back into the air. Even though she was back in the air the sensation had none of the thrill of flying, instead her vision went white for a moment and she felt her wings begin to tear. An unbelievable pain rushed through her body as she flailed in the creatures grip, hovering helplessly in mid- air. After an agonising moment the grip on her wings was released and she shut her eyes tightly anticipating the impact with the ground. But the hit never came…

_**Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do? I can't tell the reason, I did it for you. When lies turn to truth, I sacrificed for you…**_

Tinkerbelle was certain she heard a distant yell from somewhere but her eyes would no longer open. She was trapped in a painful silence as if everything was disconnected from her accept the never ending pain. She could still feel the presence but she could also feel another presence. A warm and a comforting presence as if it was shielding her from the creature. It felt alien after feeling so much despair… Tinkerbelle's mind was being pulled apart slowly but surely by the pain and she found her consciousness falling away slowly but surely. However, she found she heard a voice above her before fading to a darkness and a release from the pain.

"Please hold on Tink...I don't want to be alone."

_**You say that I am frozen… But what can I do?**_

_**Authors note: Thankyou for reading! Please review :)**_


End file.
